


Two broken souls

by Marvelfan227



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Broken Bucky, Broken Wanda, Don't read if you're going to complain, F/M, Horrible Grammar, Mild Angst, Smut, fuck buddies, turned into a relationship, winterwitch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfan227/pseuds/Marvelfan227
Summary: Plot: after Bucky helped Steve rescue their team from the prison he took it upon himself to help a broken Wanda even though he's still broken. After many late night conversations which lead to lust filled nights they realize that although they are broken they we fit perfectly together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> in this bucky didn't go back into the cryo.

"Bucky?" Wanda whispered while she entered Bucky's room. Another night another nightmare. Ever since Steve and Bucky rescued Wanda from the raft and reunited with the rest of the team Wanda has been having nightmares. Her nightmares ranged from her time with hydra to being tortured on the raft.

Bucky felt bad and told Wanda his door was open if she wanted to talk. Wanda was grateful took up his offer the night he offered, mostly because she knew he could relate to what she went through.

Everyone noticed how close Bucky and Wanda had become. They would be by each other's side 99% of the time and they were always holding hands but they didn't question it. Mostly because they noticed Wanda always had smile on her face when as she held Bucky's hand.

Their innocent late night conversation quickly turned physical when Bucky realized how gorgeous Wanda looked one night and decided to kiss her. That kiss turned into a heated make out session and soon enough they were both naked screaming each other's name out of pleasure.

Since that night Bucky and Wanda made it a habit of sneaking into each other's room. They always went with the intent of sharing nightmare they had and it always ended with them moaning each other's name in ecstasy.

"Come on little one" Bucky lifted the covers so she could get under. "What's wrong"

"Why do I feel so broken Bucky" Wanda held onto him. She didn't understand why she was feeling this way.

"We're both broken" Bucky kissed her forehead. Wanda felt a warm feeling in her stomach when she felt Bucky's lips pressed against her forehead. "Maybe that's why we fit together so well"

Pulling away slowly Bucky looked down at the brunette who's holding onto him. Without hesitation Bucky leaned down and kissed Wanda on the lips. Bucky slipped his tongue inside her mouth like he had done every night for the past seven months. Wanda pulled and smiled at Bucky before she removed her shirt and revealed her perky breast.

Bucky sat up and removed his shirt. "So gorgeous" Bucky rubbed his thumbs over Wanda's nipples.

Wanda got out of bed and proceeded to remove her pajama shorts and underwear. Bucky's eyes widened at the sight of a completely naked Wanda.

Although it was dark he could still see every curve on her body "come here" Bucky kicked the blanket that was on him off the bed and held out his hand so she would grab it. Bitting her lip Wanda grabbed his hand before she got climbed back on the bed but let out a yelp when Bucky rolled them over so he was on top.

Wanda reached inside Bucky's sweats and pulled out his cock. Bucky sat up and pulled his sweatpants down to his knees before he laid back on top of Wanda. She pumped his cock a few times before she pressed his cock against her pussy and he thrusted inside her.

"Fuck" they both said at the same time before Bucky pulled out until only his tip was inside her and thrusted back inside her. In the process Bucky managed to kick off his sweatpants and placed one of Wanda's legs long his shoulder.

"You feel so good Wanda" Bucky groaned while leaving hickeys all over Wanda's neck. The room was filled with grunts and moans as they tried to fuck away their demons.

"Oh Bucky" Wanda dug her nails into Bucky's back. She could feel her orgasm approaching but she wanted to wait so her and Bucky could cum at the same time.

Bucky noticed Wanda was suppressing her orgasm so he started to playing with her clit. "It's ok Wanda, cum."

With Bucky's permission Wanda let go. "Yessssss" Wanda's toes curled as the orgasm washed over her body. Bucky thrusted inside her her a few more times before he came inside her.

Once Bucky came down from his orgasm he pulled out and collapsed next to Wanda. They stayed quiet for a few seconds before Bucky decided to break the silence. "Feel better?"

"Yes" Wanda roll over so she was on her side and started running her hand over Bucky's chest. "I really needed that."

Bucky snaked his metal arm around Wanda's waist and moved her even closer to him. "You're my entire world"

"I honestly thought I was going to spend the rest of my life alone." Wanda was still catching her breath. "But you make me feel whole again James."

"Do you want to move in with me? I mean the entire team already know we're fooling around, might as well move in so you won't have to do the walk of shame anymore." Bucky asked while he traced circles on Wanda's back.

"Wow you haven't even asked me to be your girlfriend and you're asking me to move in with you?" Wanda had a smile on her face while she raised one eyebrow.

Bucky let out a low chuckle before he pressed his forehead against hers. "Wanda will you be my girlfriend?"

Wanda pulled back and kissed his nose. "I would love to be your girlfriend and yes I'll move in with you."

Bucky pressed his lips against her cheek as he held onto Wanda. "Thank god, we'll start moving you in tomorrow ok?" Bucky asked and Wanda nodded "I love you Wanda" Bucky whispered before they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
